


The Lucky Ones

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Penumbra Podcast Pain [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: After Man in Glass episode 2, But there is basically no angst here, Feelings of deprication, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wanted to say, Juno doesn't think he deserves forgiveness, Other, Peter and Juno are happy, Season 3 fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Sometimes Juno gets in his own head, and sometimes it's hard for him to get out of it. It's not like he thinks that he deserves Peters forgiveness, but luckily for him, Peter doesn't care what he thinks.He loves Juno and more importantly, he has forgiven him.And he will remind Juno of that every time that he has to.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Penumbra Podcast Pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some more soft stuff. I just, it was a long day and I compensate with soft Jupeter 
> 
> Thank you for the lovely [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir) for betaing, I love you   
(Also Juno is playing Candy Crush, because of course, he is)

They were lying on the bed in Peter’s room after a long day and they just really wanted some peace and quiet.    
  
Peter was sitting with his back against the headboard, holding a book with one hand while his other was drawing patterns on Juno’s back, who was playing a game on his comms. Rita had installed it for him. “Something to pass the time,” she had said and she was right, it was just stupid enough that Juno didn’t have to think about it, but also not quite stupid enough that his brain could go down spirals. 

Sadly, tiny colourful blocks can only keep a mind occupied for so long before it went down a spiral. Specifically, a spiral that Juno had become quite accustomed to since they had talked and had managed to put their pasts to rest. He knew that they had talked, that they communicated a lot better now, that everything had changed, but sometimes, his brain wouldn’t shut up. Sometimes it would tell him that he didn’t deserve to feel this happy, this content with Peter. He worried that one day Peter would realise how hurt he still was and leave Juno, which he wouldn’t blame him for. 

So when his brain started spiralling again, he put down his comms, and scooched upwards, hiding his face in Peter’s neck and closing his eye to try to drown out everything, except his lover’s heartbeat, and his touch.

The long fingers running and softly scratching his back helped ground him. The warmth Peter radiated helped Juno focus on how happy he was. But even with all of that, it wasn’t enough. So he took a shaky breath and spoke up. 

“Isn’t it exhausting sometimes?” Juno whispered into the crook of Peter’s neck, who only made a small questioning sound. “Isn’t it exhausting to love me sometimes?” he explained and Peter just pushed his hand through Juno’s hair. 

“You know Juno, yes it is. Sometimes it's exhausting to love you, for example when you put your cold feet on my back at night only to see me squirm, or when you steal the fries right off my plate. But Juno, dear, don’t you ever for a second think that just because it can be exhausting to love you, it means you don’t deserve love. Because all those small exhausting aspects in you just make me love you more, they are part of you and I didn’t just fall in love with Juno Steel, perfect detective. Hell, Juno, I was head over heels for you the second you tried to climb out of your dumb window.” He pushed Juno’s face away from the nook of his shoulder and placed a palm lovingly on his cheek. “I love you for all your good and all your bad parts. And that will never change.” 

Juno closed his eye for a second, trying to take it all in. Peter watched him with amazement, he watched the curls on his forehead, the scar on the bridge of his nose. He watched how his eyelashes fluttered and how his perfect lips seemed to beg for a kiss. 

  
Instead of kissing Juno on the lips tho, he went for his forehead, pressing the most gentle kiss there. 

He heard Juno hum in delight and he softened in his arms. “I love you too Nureyev, for all your amazing and all your terrible parts,” he whispered softly.

  
Peter contorted his face in fake shock. “As if I had terrible parts, I beg you to take that back, or at least try to elaborate on such a lie.” 

Juno opened his eye to stare at the other, only to push himself off the thief’s lap. “Do you really think you can handle me telling you your bad parts?” He teased.

“Oh absolutely detective, please enlighten me.” 

Juno made a show of it, he started with tapping his finger against his mouth, as if in deep thought. “Well, I think I should start with your eyes first,” Peter’s heart constricted for just a second, did Juno really have parts that he hated in him? But his worries were eased with the next sentence Juno spoke.    
“They are way too beautiful. It’s too easy for me to get lost in them, so frankly they are terrible. Also, the way you sometimes look at me, with all that love in your eyes, horrible. Makes me feel really unloved.” The detective was grinning from ear to ear, obviously teasing. 

“And then your personality? All sweet and caring and at the same time, so indescribably intelligent, way too smart for your own good.” 

The former detective leaned in closer, letting his hand settle on Peter’s cheek, his thumb only millimetres from his lips. “And don’t even get me started on those lips. Lips like silk, did you know that that was the first thought I had when you kissed me all that time ago? That your lips were so soft, that they almost felt unreal? It’s still true, you know. They still feel like that.” He let his calloused thumb glide over the corner of Peter’s mouth. “But now I know that they are real and that I can kiss them whenever my heart desires, and you say it’s okay, of course.” 

  
Peter leaned his head to the side to drop a small kiss on Juno’s thumb. “Would you do me the honours of allowing me to feel yours again? As a comparison?” he smiled and Juno moved in closer. 

  
“With pleasure.” 

People can find comfort in many things, their job, their friends, but some lucky ones, get to find it in a kiss from their loved ones. Some get to find it in the warm embrace of falling asleep together, in a forehead kiss, in a soft hand holding theirs, in a laugh that could brighten up the room, or in kind words spoken in the darkest hours.    
Yes, some of the lucky ones get to find comfort in their loved ones. 

Juno never thought he was going to be one of them, but life can surprise even the most observant detectives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it, please let me know!   
I hope you all have a wonderful day 
> 
> also, it's dangerous to go alone, take this 𓆏


End file.
